Anastasia
by MysticFlame1
Summary: Danny and Sam are the leads to the play based on the movie Anastasia! Classic story I know you will enjoy. Danny Sam
1. Chapter 1

**I Do not own Danny Phantom (whiping away tears.) **

**Anastasia**

A classic movie I believe that makes you wonder what special things or fairytales you will have in life. Since Anastasia has lost her memory and she had no idea of her families royalty she wants to go on a journey to find who she is.

**Present Day**

Danny Sam and Tucker were in Mr. Lancer's class listening to the announcement. One announcement had Danny's and Sam's particular attention.

_Attention section B-4 the schools play is to be done in your section. Mr. Lancer will assign your parts today._

As soon as the announcement was over half of the class complained and half the class cheered.

"Silence." Mr. Lancer shouted

The room became quiet

"Mr. Lancer, why do we have to do the play?" One of the class bums asked

"Because this class is failing and if you don't do the play most of you will fail" he snapped

Sam smirked because she didn't have to do the play she was passing with flying colors.

"The play you will be doing is Anastasia" Mr. Lancer

"Anastasia!" Sam jumped up yelling

The class turned and looked at her like she was crazy

"Ms. Manson why did you interrupt my class?" Mr. Lancer asked

"Well….um…when I was little I used to love that movie. It was one of my favorites. I'm just surprised that is it." Sam said

Then Sam sat down looking embarrassed

"Okay now is the time to assign parts. Since picking names out of a hat is so old school and I am so hip and funky fresh you get to pick your own parts" he said

Everyone groaned because of the teachers' uncoolness.

Before you try out I have to hear everyone sing a song from that movie. Everyone shook there heads not knowing one.

No one knows a song how sa… he was cut off by some beautiful song.

_Dancing bears _

_Painted wings_

_Thing I almost remember_

_And a song_

_Someone sings_

_Once upon December _

Not knowing she was singing Sam got a strange feeling she was being stared at and she was right.

The whole class was staring.

She slapped her hand over her mouth noticing what she was doing.

"Very nice Ms. Manson. You have just landed the lead. At least someone knows the classics." Mr. Lancer said

"What! Why?" Paullina Danny and Sam shouted at the same time

Danny shouted because he also knew the movie very well and if he didn't land the lead role Sam would kiss someone else

"She landed the lead because she apparently knows the most of the most the movie and she can sing very well." Mr. Lancer explained

"Paullina can have the lead." Sam pleaded

"Uh… first off I've heard Paullina sing and she is not very good no offence. Second off your personality fits the main characters perfectly." Lancer explained

"So Anastasia is a loser?" Paullina questioned

No Paullina Anastasia is a kind feisty girl who gets to run away with her true love and um no offence you're not kind and nobody would want to elope with a brain dead pink lovin' shallow girl unless the boy is brain dead too which Dametree isn't." Sam shot back

"Who is Dametree?" Paulina asked

Dametree ia a nicly drawn (in noncartoon languge cute) smart and caring guy." Sam responded losing her cool.

" HeyI could play that" Dash said

" No you couldn't!"Danny yelled before Sam could say anything

"Why not Fentonail?"Dashasked

"Maybe you didn't hear the nicely drawn (Again peoplecute) smart and caring part of the sentence, but the con-artist in him could strike in the future sence you'll be working at a gas station." Danny snapped

"How did you know he was a con-artest Daniel?" Lancer erupted

"Aperson (psss **Jazz**) tied me and somone else (not naming any namespssss **Sam**)to a chairsaying over and over again saying it was adate." Danny said

"So that's why Sam loved it." Dash joked

"That is a six word sentence!" Danny yelled (meaning dash is so dumb he shouldn't be saying more than 3 top words in a sentence might actually look smart. Impossible I know)

"Since you've seen it more than once you should be Dametree." Lancer saidsighning Danny up for Dametree.

"What!" Danny Sam and Tucker screamed (Tucker was laghing while yelling)

"You've seen it too?" Lancer asked

"Once I have photographic memory." Tucker said (psss photographic memory my foot he **still** watches thet movie)

The scene Tucker was remembering was a sceneSam and Danny remebered the most. The kiss.

"I can't sing!" Danny said panicing

"I've heard you sing you'll do just fine." said Lancer

Just then the bell rang

"I will pick the other parts tomorrow" Lancer shouted

SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD

Review Please

10reviews and answer this question for the next chapter

What was the name of Anastasia's love?

Or

Danny is going to be a (n) when he grows up.


	2. Danny's Mistake

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME 1/19/06**

I hope some one will let me own Danny Phantom for me birthday

SD+SD+SD+SD+SD+SD+SD+SD+SD+SD

Danny Phantom Quote

And as a single man in your 40's might I suggest internet dating or a cat.

SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS

_NPOV_

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Tucker laughed **( As you can imaginge Tucker was loving this situation)**

"Why Why Why Why Why Why Why?" Danny and Sam said banging his head against his locker

"You know you could get a brain concusion." Tucker said still laughing

"I don't want to be an Anastasia." Sam said still banging her head on the locker

"This is all you're fault Sam" he said dragging out Sam's name

"Excuse me. How is it my fault?" Said Sam stopping

"If you would not have started arguing with Paulina I…" Danny Said

"What does that have any thing to do with you?" Sam said cutting him off

"I had to stick up for you…" Danny explained

"You didn't have to do anything. I can take care of myself especially when it comes to that shallow little witch. Ask Tucker." Sam challenged

"Actually Danny it your fault if you wouldn't have been so jealous…" Said Tucker **( By the way Tucker only said that because Sam either A paid him B was threatening him or C all of the above.)**

"Ohh Denny." Paulina interupted rude as always

"What?" Said Sam

"I was speaking to Denny" Paulina snaped

"Danny" Danny said correcting her

"Whatever. Anyways could you please give this invite to the ghost boy? The party is on the 19th." Paulina said as she batted her long eye lashes

"To where?" Danny asked

"You're not invited so does it matter?" Paulina asked

"Yes it does." Sam said gabbing the invetation ripping it to shreds thowring it at Paulina

"Now I can't invite the ghost boy." Paulina cried

"Can't you make another invite" Sam said

"Oh yeah I can. " she said stupidly

"You might as well not He's not going." Sam said annoyed

"I'll give it to you tommorow Denny" Paulina said skipping off not hearing her

"How do you know if I'm going or not?" Danny asked

"You're going aren't you?" Sam asked

"Yeah. Why?" Danny asked

Then Sam looked down for a second or two ( by the way if you would have saw her face while she was looking down you would have cried)

Then Sam looked up with fire in her eyes. ( If you would have saw her then you would have been running off to hide in the closet because of the dealthly stare she had.)

Then Sam slapped him. ( By the way she slapped the holy mess out of him.)

"What was that for?" Danny asked touching his red cheek

"Figure it out genius" Sam yelled running home

"What did I do?" Danny asked Tucker

"Dude you forgot? What about the birthday tradition. It's Sam's Birthday." Tucker said

_SPOV_

_I can't beleive him _

_I'm quitng the play._

_I can't even look at him now not alone act like I'm fallling in love with him. _

_He's is so dumb. _

_Wait he's not. I am for falling in love with him._

_She made Danny forget my birthday._

_I'll never forgive you Danny. _

_Never_

**Sam's house**

NPOV

"Paris pick up the phone please." Sam said out loud

"Hi Sam." Said Paris picking up

"Hi." Said Sam shakely

"What's wrong? What did he do?" said Paris

"He forgot about my birthday." Samsaid

"He what? Oh I'm going to go to school tomorrow so I can show time what time it is."

"Oh and what time is it?" Samasked sarcasticly

It's a quater past payback girl you got to show him whats up. What was so important that he forgot your birthday." She said

Pause

"Is it Valery? That girl needs to stop stealing Danny from you. Especially after she down right rejected him." She spat

"It wasn't Valery. It was..."said Sam

"Paulina! I thought he was over her." Paris said cutting her off

"Oh by the way I got the lead roll to the play." Said Sam changing the subject

"What You miss one day at school and you miss everything" She said

"I'm quiting though" Said Sam

"Why?" Paris said

"The second main character." Sam replied

"Please don't say it's Dashand you're doing Romeo and Juliet." Said Paris

"We're doing Anastasia." Sam said

Ohreally- _Paris get off the phone._-excuse me Sam- _Why you have to call Crystel again for the I don'tknow...20th time today_-Any way who has the lead? Paris siad

"Danny." Sam said

"Oh I can understand! Don't quit never the less." said Paris

"Why?" said Sam confused

"If I know Danny he'll make it up to you by the time of the play" Said Paris

"Well I have to go. Bye." Samsaid

"Bye" Said Paris

**Next Day at School**

SPOV

"Hey Paris" I yelled as she stepped out her car

"Oh hey Sam." Paris said

Then we started walking to school

"Well you still want revenge?" Asked Sam

"Of course." Paris said

"What are you gonna do?" I questioned

"I'll just tell Danny off." She said

"and Paulina" I finished

"I have specail plans for her" she said

"Sam." I heard a voice call form behind

_Oh no Danny_

Then I stoped in my tracks

SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS

Hi it's me

When you reveiw wish me and Sam a **Happy Birthday 1/19/06**

What did Paulina say when Sam left after calling her shallow? _**Which is the truth**_

Don't worry I plan on having funnier and longer chapters in the future


	3. Sam Forgive Me

SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom I just dress them up in frilly skirts and make them puppets of my own evil design

SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD

**Quote**

"You must really like me or your nuts.

Are you nuts?"

SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD

**DPOV**

Sam froze in place. I can tell she was really shocked about me forgetting her birthday.

What?" She said madly

_Well if she was shocked she was probably mad now but I don't blame her. _

"Look Sam I'm so so sorry but it's just that I was…" I was saying before I got interrupted

"Don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to me say sorry to your grade point average and Mr. Lancer because I'm thinking of quitting the play" She said hatefully

"Why?" I busted out

"Think about it and it might come to you." She said

"Sam please, wait." I said putting my hand on her shoulder

"Hands off" she said icily

"I can't believe you," Paris yelled slapping me and running off to catch up with Sam (She also told him off for everyone who is thinking she should)

**SPOV**

"I can't believe Danny just expects me to forgive him just because he said sorry. How long has he known me, since pre-k. He must be crazy. He could at the least fix what he did or if he really wants me to forgive him give Paulina a little ghostly payback for me." I yelled but only loud enough so that Paris could hear me.

"I still think Danny will have you forgiving him before the play. Don't you think you should give him a chance? Since your birthday is coming up he might do something."Said Paris

"Yeah for Paulina" I said

"You know what I mean." Paris said

"Fine." I said

**Classroom**

"Now class you have all of your parts and your scripts. I want you to practice with four other people of your choosing unless you have a small part then stay at your seat and practice" Mr. Lancer said

**Parts**

**Main**

**Danny **Dimitri

**Sam **Anistasia/ Aonia

**Paris **Sophie

**Tucker **Vlad (Put the earplugs away he will be lip singing)

**Valery **Empress

**Dash** Resputant (ugly fits him I'd say)

Kwan (Pookah he is a dog after all)

**Others**

**Paulina** Commad Flinkoff ( an old mean hag fits her perfectly don't you think)

**Everyone Else** extras

"Danny will you please come here please." Said Mr. Lancer

_I wonder what he wants with Danny_

**DPOV**

"Yes." I said

"With this play you'll raise your grade up to a C+. I think you might be interested in an extra credit assignment that will raise your grade to a b. your grade will save you grade point average. Are you interested?"

"Uh sure." I said

"Okay the assignment is to write a paper on what is true love is to you since that's what I think is the most important thing to happen in the play." He said

"Okay. Thank you" I said

"This should be an easy A for you." Mr. Lancer mumbled

"What?" I said

"Nothing," Mr. Lancer said

"What did he want" Paris said

"Nothing." I said

"Well let's get started then. " Paris said

**DPOV**

I'm going to get her to listen and forgive me." I said transforming

As I just phased into the room I heard a sweet sounding song.

_I don't own this song_

_It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care _

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
Thats coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

_I wish she would keep singing although that song fills me with sadness and regret._

Paris, I hope you liked it. That really came from my heart. I mean I thought Danny liked me enough to at the very least remember my birthday. To me he is one of the greatest…

_I wonder why she stopped talking so suddenly._

friend I ever had. I guess I don't blame him. I mean Paulina's offer was tempting. Maybe I should stop talking to him. He wants to be with Paulina and him talking to me since I'm her main enemy stops him from doing so. I think I'm being harsh on him but he deserves it. I want to be forgiving but…" she said being cut off.

"Don't say that.You know he can be like that but he'll have you forgiving him soon. You must really li…," Said Paris on speaker phone being cut off.

"I have to go," she said cutting her off and hanging up quickly. She was blushing.

_Thanks for the confidence. I wonder what she was going to say. I should go though I don't want her to find out I'm here. I want her to forgive me now than ever._

Then I left knowing this was going to be harder than I thought.

SPOV

Paris I hope you liked it. That really came from my heart. I mean I thought Danny liked me enough to at the very least remember my birthday. To me he is one of the greatest…

_Danny. He's here I need to watch what I say._

friend I ever had. I guess I don't blame him. I mean Paulina's offer was tempting. Maybe I should stop talking to him. He wants to be with Paulina and him talking to me her main enemy stops him from doing so. I think I'm being harsh on him but he deserves it. I want to be forgiving but…" I said being cut off.

"Don't say that. I know he can be like that but he'll have you forgiving him soon. You really li… " Said Paris on speaker phone.

"I have to go," I said cutting her off and hanging up quickly. I was blushing I'm sure.

_I don't want Danny to hear the rest of that sentence. _

_Well he just left. I should get ready for bed and practice my lines _

Then I did my nightly routine got into bed and read over my lines.

_I want you to get a good grade so I'll stick to the play. Danny I really want to forgive you because I really like you or is it more._

SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD

I hope you liked this chapter. Review please.

Special Threat Danny: You better pick Sam as the winner of the pageant because if you don't I will draw you on a piece of paper and you don't want to know what else.

**Quiz**

What is the name of the contest Sam will enter and win?

**Hint:** Watch the new episode of Danny Phantom to find out!

SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD

Thank you; physcogirl13  
2006-02-15  
ch 2, reply Jarenth  
2006-02-11  
ch 1, reply dplover101  
2006-02-06  
ch 2, reply EarthStar Unicorn  
2006-01-29  
ch 2, reply Dickies Chick  
2006-01-14  
ch 1, anon. brittany  
2006-01-13  
ch 2, anon. cottongirl619  
2006-01-13  
ch 2, reply Sam-n-Danny1  
2006-01-13  
ch 2, reply bluejolteon  
2006-01-13  
ch 2, reply pottersparky  
2006-01-13  
ch 2, reply Kuki Salazar  
2006-01-12  
ch 2, reply epobbp  
2006-01-12  
ch 2, reply epobbp  
2006-01-12  
ch 1, reply Galateagirl  
2006-01-12  
ch 2, reply EarthStar Unicorn  
2006-01-07  
ch 1, reply

zelda's baby girl  
2006-01-02  
ch 1, reply sammanson  
2006-01-01  
ch 1, reply reader1718  
2006-01-01  
ch 1, reply Sam-n-Danny1  
2006-01-01  
ch 1, reply independent  
2006-01-01  
ch 1, anon. DannyPhantomsgrl  
2006-01-01  
ch 1, reply icefox35  
2006-01-01  
ch 1, reply Majestic Moon  
2006-01-01  
ch 1, reply Aqua91  
2006-01-01  
ch 1, reply giggleaid  
2006-01-01  
ch 1, anon. alow  
2006-01-01  
ch 1, anon. bluejolteon  
2006-01-01  
ch 1, reply pottersparky  
2006-01-01  
ch 1, reply ShineForJesus  
2006-01-01  
ch 1, reply Kuki Salazar  
2006-01-01  
ch 1, reply


	4. Sam isn't mad at me! Great!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom I just dress them up in frilly skirts and make them puppets of my own evil design

**Warning!** Not supposed to be funny chapter. Romance chapter.

SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD

**Quote**

Tucker: I knew technology wouldn't let me down

Is there anything you can't do?

SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD

**Anastasia Chap 4**

**Danny's house**

**DPOV**

Man how am I supposed to know what love is. This is so wrong I don't have a clue what to write, but I need the extra credit points. This is hopeless maybe I should call Sam and ask her for oh wait Sam hates me… I can't write a paper when I'm distracted. I should go to sleep.

**School **

**SPOV**

"There's Danny. You should talk to him." Paris Said

"She's right I think Danny looks horrible." Tucker pointed out

_He's right Danny looked tired._

Then Danny turned and started walking toward us.

Hmph I said as I turned and walked away no matter how painful it was. I think that'll make him work a little harder.

As soon as I turned the corner I ran to Mr. Lancers class.

"Jazz are you here?" I said

"Oh. Yes?" She asked

"I wanted to ask you something…" I said before being cut off

"Sam. Danny is acting weirdly last night he came home late went to his room and locked himself in. The weird thing is that I heard him mumbling in his sleep saying I'm Sorry over and over again. Do you know what happened?" She said cutting me off worriedly

"Yeah. He forgot my birthday and well…" I said trailing off.

"Ohh. Okay, what do you need?" She said sadly

Just then Danny walked in and he sat in his seat looking like he just saw a ghost or somthing else he doesn't see everyday.

Jazz left saying it was time for class but she just wanted to let them he alone

When he saw me, he got up to talk to me unfortunately he tripped in the process.

"Are you okay?" I asked him when I ran over there to help him up.

"Yeah I think." He said as he grabbed my hand

When he grabbed my hand though he pulled me to the floor

"What was that for." I said as I landed next to him.

Then he leaned over and whispered in my ear

"I'm sorry," he said "but I'll make it up to you I swear." (He meant about the Paulina thing. He wasn't sorry about pulling her on the floor.

Then he kissed me on the lips for like 3 seconds got up, went back to his seat and sat down (grinning like an idiot by the way)

I just sat their looking down trying to hide my blush.

"Are you going to sit on the floor the whole day or what?" Tucker joked as people started coming in.

I got up and went to my seat looking down the entire time as it the ground under me was going to disappear. (who wouldn't)

Class, do the same thing you did before and practice with four other people." Mr. Lancer said

Tucker, Danny, and Paris, and I were together again.

"Sam what do you think we should do after…Sam. Sam. SAM." Paris yelled

"What?" I said just starting to come back to earth at hearing my name. I mean my mind and heart was racing.

"What happened?" she said bluntly

"Nothing happened" I said.

"Does this have to do with you being on the floor a few minute ago?" She said

"Nothing happened." I said blushing wildly

"Danny what happened?" Tucker and Paris asked at the same time

"How would I know?" He said playing dumb but doing a good job though because he blushed too

"Ahhh." someone screamed

_Saved by the scream_

"Mr. Lancer may I go to the nurses office." Danny begged

Yeah" Mr. Lancer Said

"May I take him, he might faint?" Tucker Paris and I said at the same time

"Sam you take him. All three of you don't need to go" Mr. Lancer said

"Okay." I said hurrying to the hall way

**DPOV**

"Goin' ghost" I yelled

The next thing I knew two ring surrounded me and I was Danny Phantom.

"Sam c'mon" I said grabbing her by the waist

"I am the box ghost. Master of all things cardboard and square." Yelled Mr. shought his name to the heavens

"Oh it's you." I said putting Sam down so I could yawn and then pretend to attack so he would leave.

All I did was charge an ectoblast and he disappeared saying his famous "Beware"

"Come on Sam lets fly around for a bit." I said

"What about school?" She said looking confused

"We can't go back now we just left the classroom I can't tell Lancer that I instantly recovered on my way there." I pointed out

"I guess so." She said

I grabbed her and went through the roof

**SPOV **

"Danny I've been thinking why did you kiss me?" I said

Then I looked at his face he looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I'm not going to Paulina's party. I know I hurt your feelings and I don't blame you for wanting to hate me but…." He said trailing off

The next thing I knew he pulled me into a kiss again but this time I kissed back but then we stopped.

"We should really go back to the school." I said

"Okay." he said grinning

By the time we got there class was half way over.

"It took you long enough." Tucker said

"Man shut up" I said

"Did anything happen" Paris said

"No." Danny said

"Yeah I no longer am mad at Danny. I don't forgive him but…" I said smiling

I then looked at Danny and he had a wide grin on his face.

**DPOV**

This paper is going to kill me (figuratively of course unless the paper will become possessed) I only have a few sentences.

So far Danny had:

Danny Fenton

B-4 1-6-06

**LOVE**

Love is being able to find that special person that you can stick with. It is something that you feel when you can make that person smile. When you are in love you feel happy knowing you have the ability to fix that persons problem even though you could be the main problem.

**By the way he had got that idea's from the paper from todays events. Her smile made him feel love. He felt love because he was making her problem better knowing he was the cause of the problem. He doesn't know it yet but when he reads the final copy he'll notice he loves Sam.**

**SPOV**

_I really think Danny will be my first love I mean he is the greatest. _

Ring Ring

"Hello" I said

"What happened between you and Danny?" Paris asked bluntly

"Why would something happen?" I said

"How dumb do you think I am?" she said

"Nothing happened." I Said

"Sam if you don't tell me I…." she threatened

"Okay .Okay. Okay. Danny kissed…" I said being '

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH. Danny kissed you? AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH." She screamed cutting me off,"What happened?"

Then I recapped for her.

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" She screamed for a couple of minutes

"You know if you keep screaming you'll make my ears bleed." I said

"Okay… I'll…. stop." She said out of breath

"Anyways you still don't forgive him?" she asked getting her breath back

"Nope. It depends on what he does for my birthday." I said plainly

"Well I have to go" She said giggling

"Bye." I said

_Something tells me that Paris will call Tucker and tell him. Then he'll be on my back._

And boy was she right.

SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD

I hope you liked this chapter. Review please.

Thank you Danny for picking Sam as the winner of the contest even though at first you were girl and popular crazy. And by the way YOU REALLY LOOKED LIKE SAM'S KNITE IN SHINING ARMPR ALTHOUGHSHE SAVED YOU

**Quiz**

Why has time stopped in that part of the ghost zone?

**Personal Quiz**

Would you pick Sam as the pageant winner if she wore that outfit that she wore in the ghost zone did an actual talent( which by the way I thought was so cute but still dark and beautiful) even though you were being followed and adored by crazy girls?

SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD


	5. Paris is so scary but Sam is aahhh

SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD

**Quote**

Danny: That's because when you invited me I thought you were kidding.

Tucker: And that you forgot to invite me.

Sam: And that you didn't forget to invite me.

SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD

**Anastasia Chap 5**

**Danny and Sam are on their way to school**

**SPOV**

"So Danny, why aren't you going to Paulina's party? I mean it is the hottest party of the year you don't have to do the tradition this year…. ( **_Sam's thoughts_** _if_ _the party means a lot to you… I want_ you _happy and if she is more important to you then me…_ _so be it_) and I'm not that important and you like Paulina so…" I said being cut off by Danny putting my finger on my lips.

"Quit babbling. I don't want to go for um… personal reasons beyond your, Paulina's. or anyone else's control. I don't care what anyone says I'm not going." He said in a playful but serious face

"But," I said stopping when I noticed he was staring at me"okay."

"Sam. Danny." said Paris running to us

_Shoot _

"Danny, do me a favor act like you don't notice Paris and when I give the cue run.

Okay." I said whispering

"Okay." He whispered back

"Sam, I know you hear me, wait." She said running even faster.

"Now," I said starting to run.

"I can run faster," Danny said picking me bridal style up and using his ghost power of super speed.

When we stopped at the school we phased in.

_Being invisible Danny can't see me blush. Thank god._

**DPOV**

_Ironic that we're breaking into school_

"Sam, why were we running?" I asked

"Uh well she uh, it doesn't matter what does matter is if you know what's good for you stay away from Paris, Tucker, and I for today." she threatened

"Why?" I said being taken aback

_Aw man. I thought she didn't completely hate me. Why is she acting this? _

"Well let's say if you talk to Paris and Tucker you'll be completely well flustered. I'm not mad so don't worry. Anyways Paris will probably want to kill you for running so…" She said trailing off warningly

"Danny. Sam. Wait till I get my hands on you. Any of the wounds you had before will feel like a paper cut compared to when I get finished with you." yelled Paris banging on the school door (like a madman excuse me madwomen excuse me again madgirl)

"I better get an early start since I'm here bye Danny" Said running to her locker waving

_Paris is scaring me. She's scary very very scary. I guess I better watch out for Paris and Tucker today especially Paris because again she is very scary. I wonder what's the big deal. _

Clueless

**Mr. Lancer's Class**

**SPOV**

_So far I've stayed clear of Tucker and Paris. I wonder if she has cooled down. I highly doubt it though knowing her temper… _

"Practice time" Said Mr. Lancer cheerfully

_Oh no. _

"Excuse me Mr. Lancer can Danny and I work together by ourselves so we can get into character better ya know since we're the main characters." I said really wanting to stay away from Paris and Tucker

"Sure," He said,

"We'll be in the hallway," I said pushing Danny into the hallway

"Do you think we should practice the kissing scene?" Danny asked curiously

"Danny?" I said confused

_What did you say_?

"Do you think we should practice the kissing scene?" He asked again

"S… Su…Sure" I said nervously

"Do you know how to slow dance?" I asked seriously

"No." He said

"Okay I'll show you. First put your hands on my around my waist. (Sam Blushes) Then I'll put my hands here on your neck and follow my foot steps. One, Two, Three, One, Two, Three, good."

_I love dancing with Danny. He is so cute and warm. I could just drift away in arms…_

Danny was thinking the same thinking the same thing but unfortunately they got too lost and started not paying attention to the world around them.

(And by lost I mean Danny transforming and they were dancing on air)

**PPOV**

"The nerve of those two. Man this is infuriating. I swear man I will hurt those two so bad." I yelled

"What did they do to make you so mad?" Tucker asked

"They ran away from me. Can you believe it? All I wanted to do was make fun of them. Is that a crime?" I said seriously

"Why were you going to make fun of them?" Said Tucker trying to pry

"Oh I didn't tell you." I said smirking evilly

_This is going to be fun._

"Okay I called Sam yesterday and…" I started

Then she said the whole story.

If you saw the look on his face you would have laughed. He looked like a two year old just discovering the joys of the TV and chocolate.

Then they started to plan the Altamont embarrass Sam and Danny plan ever.

…

The bell rang and Paris and Tucker were the first ones to come out of the class room.

**SPOV**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.This is too beautiful and perfect. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Paris screamed

_Huh what is she screaming about._

"Well hello. This is beautifuland perfect, perfect blackmail ." Said Tucker Taking pictures with his P.D.A. since him being the techno geek he is already had it on.

"Danny put me down." I demanded blushing furiously

"Huh," Danny said coming down to earth

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Maaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnsssssssssoooooooooonnnnnnnnnn, (Ah Manson)" screamed Paulina.

Who wouldn't I mean the boy your obsessed with is found dancing romantically all close and such in the hallway with one of your worst enemies. Man that would kill me **_unfortunately_** for I have to keep her alive. I know you all hate her but I love to mess with her sooooooooooo…

"Shoot, Paulina." he said just noticing the situation and putting Sam down

"Who do you think you are?" Paulina screamed at me

"If the small amounts of the brains cells you had, have gone missing I am Sam Manson and I don't care who you are and who you like but don't you ever yell at me you got that." I threatened

"Hey ghost boy, what were you doing to Sam? Where's Danny?" Said a mystery voice

By mystery I mean to every one else as one of the best girl ghost hunters obsessed with Danny and to Danny Tucker Paris and Sam as…

"Shoot Valerie!" Danny said

"You got that right." Said Valerie shooting her echo ray

SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD

I hope you liked this chapter. Review please.

**Quiz**

What ways did Technus push Valerie and Danny together?

I hated it but I think it's important to the Sam x Danny goal because she got a ring and she'll probably figure out who was (Sam) is….

**Personal Quiz**

Who would you pick Valerie or Paulina in the personality cuteness and the race for Danny?

SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD


	6. Desaster at school part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom I just dress them up in frilly skirts (For Sam a BLACK frilly skirt) and make them puppets of my own evil design**

**Warning! Not supposed to be funny chapter. Romance chapter.**

**Warning #2 This is the revised verion. Sorry for all of the errors.**

**SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD**

**Quote**

**Quote****Gregor:** _(To Danny; about Sam)_ You like her more than just friends?

**Danny:** Well...

**Gregor:** You hesitate which means you are unsure, but I am not and I wish to ask her out.

**SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD**

"Hey ghost boy, what were you doing to Sam? Where's Danny?" Said a mystery voice

By mystery I mean to every one else as one of the best girl ghost hunters obsessed with Danny and to Danny Tucker Paris and Sam as…

"Shoot Valerie!" Danny said

"You got that right." Said Valerie shooting her echo ray

Danny gracfully dodged the attack as if it was a joke

"Stand still!" Valery commanded

"Fat chance." Danny said half joking

"Uhh," Valerie said growling and pulling out a bigger gun " I'll ask you again what were you doing to Sam? Where's Danny?" Pointing her gun and taking aim

"You're just going to aim at me like that and expect me to stand still. Your motivation skills suck." Danny said jokinkly but still serious

Valerie let out a roar as she shoot a huge beam speeding toward Danny

Leaving Danny no time to dodgehe was right in the line of fire!

Danny then saw a quick flash that stopped the beam, but when he saw who took the blow he instantly felt pain.

"Sam!" Danny yelled as she head firstfell against the cold hard floor.

"Ha!" Paulina laughed

_Danny then shoot a small lazer out of his finger which headed in Paulina's general direction and it missed her by a mile._

_Danny would never shoot at a human much less Paulina but he did. (I wish he could have at the least burnt miss perfect's hair or something she desearves it.)_

That what I wish would happen but the real thing that happened was...

Paris marched over to Paulina and slapped her hardly and left a print.

"Shut up. Do you not notice she's hurt?" He and Paris asked madly at the same tone and voice

The whole hall was silent waiting for the nextmove from any one. Every one staired in awe as the ghost boy started to scoope up Sam. Even Valerie and Tucker were speachless

With that he flew out of the building with Sam delicately in his arms. He then flew Sam to his house where he laid her inhis bed.

He then did the general things someone would do for ainjured person until Jazz got there and took over. When he finished he was extreamly tired. He sat silently on the edge of his bed and waited for her to wake up.

He was so sleepy that he didn't notice his head starting to lean foward. Before he know it he was head was on Sam's chest and he was asleep.

**One Hour Later **

Sam then silently started to wake up but she couldn't sit up. (I mean it's not normal to have a huge head on your chest when you wake up.)

"Hm?" she said looking at the clump.

She instantly noticed it was Danny and nearly screamed, but she did blush, badly too. She was tottaly red.

"Um Danny?" Sam started

"Danny, DANNY" Sam yelled

What Danny's eyes then flew open and he leaned backwards so hard the chair tipped and he fell with it. (You know when you get caught sleeping in schoool and a teacher slams somthing on your desk and you snap up. Thats what it was like)

"Are you okay?" She asked still trying to get up but still couldn't. Her chest had a bandage covering a deepwound

"Lay down!" Danny commanded

"What happened?" Sam said still trying to get up

"This happened. Now lay bck down." Danny said lifting her shirt high enough to see the wound. He then caught himself and started to lightly blush.

"What happened?" Sam said laying back down

"You took a blow for me when I had, had Valerie on my back. Why?"

"I have a dent, no ahole in my body. Don't you think that I'd want to know why?" Sam asked sarcasticly

"No. Why did you jump in front of me like that?" Danny asked seriously

"I don't know. You were justfloating there. So I just..." She said not really thinking about it

"You could have died." Danny yelled

"Well I didn't." Sam snapped

"You were hurt." He yelled

"I did you a favor and again you're giving me greif." Yelled Sam snapping up trying to get in his face reopening her wound

"Lay back down!" Said Jazz walking in

"Jazz, call my mom. She'll pick me up." Sam demanded madly

"Why?" Jazz asked

"Just do it," Sam snapped "Please" She said with a voice almost at a whisper because she realized she was taking out her anger on Jazz by yelling.

"Sure." Jazz said softly

The room was filled with silence as Jazz left after changing Sam's bandages.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Danny! Sam's mother is here. Can you help her down stairs?" Jazz yelled from down stairs

"Sure." He said picking her up

Halfway down the stairs Danny saw a heart saddening thing.

Sam's eyes had a glimps of water.

**Night Time**

**Danny's Room**

Although he had alot of work to do he only wrote a single sentense on his paper.

Danny Fenton

B-4 1-6-06

**LOVE**

Love is being able to find that special person that you can stick with. It is something that you feel when you can make that person smile. When you are in love you feel happy knowing you have the ability to fix that persons problem even though you could be the main problem. Whan you see the slightest sign of a tear you fall apart and your mind starts to race with thoughts.

And being true to his paper he stayed up in the silence and darkness of the room thinking until he fell asleep.

**Sam's Room**

"Sammy. Do you need another pillow?" AskedSam's mom poping into the room for the 5th time that hour

"**Nooo!**" Sam said annoyed

"Okay." She said leaving

"I feel sick. I need to call Paris" Sam said to herself as she picked up the phone.

**SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD**

Please reveiw.

I'm sorry about the lateness but I'll make it up to you with a new story I'm working on. So again** I'M SORRY.**

**Quiz**

What is Gregor's real name? Where did he say he was from but he was really from Michigan?

P.S. I want to punch out that punk, but I also like him becuase Danny's Jelousy is only a small step to them admitting their feeling toward each other.

P.S.S. Plus Sam got KISSED. She is really adorable when she is in total crush mode.

**SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD**


	7. Dissaster at School part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom I just dress them up in frilly skirts and make them puppets of my own evil design

**Warning! I revised the other chapter for you. Okay. Sorry.**

DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+

**Quote **

**Sam:** I'm Sam Manson, and my Happy Princess talent is..._(Sees Dora glaring at her with evil eyes)_ Goth Haiku:

Despair without end!

_Whispers)_ Dora's a ghost!

Utter Blackness! Nothingness.

_Whispers)_ Dora's a ghost!

_(Clears throat) _Dora is a ghost!

**Danny:** So that's your big statement? 'Dora's a ghost?' I mean, what's that have to do with-- wait... Dora's a ghost? ( Danny is so dumb.)

DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+

**SPOV**

_Ring Ring_

"Hello." Said Paris after four long rings

"Hey." I said as lively as I could

"Oh, Sam! I mean wow I didn't know you'd called. I would've thought you were a sleep. How are you. Are you okay?" She said all in one long breath.

"Well, I'm okay for a girl with a hole in her body, a mom who pops her over make up covered face in their room every 5 minutes, and an overreactive friend who blames you for saving him." I said sarcasticly

"Well I guess that's a yes." She said with a chuckle "What do you mean? What happened with you and Danny" She said with a conserned voice without the slightest hint of sarcasm

"He got on my case about jumping in front of him when Vallery shot at him." I said with a groan

"He really needs to stop giving you greif. You might have saved his life. Maybe you should give him some space for a little while...so he can calm down. He might have said that because he wants you to be more careful around him." She said again without sarcasm which is really weird for her. She uses sarcasm like Tucker talks. Alot

"Forget about him. What's wrong with you?" I said

"Nothing really. I just got suspended from school for 2 days." She said like she didn't care

"WHAT!" I yelled

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you what happened after Danny being the knite he is took you out of the building.". She said with sarcasm. I could tell that what she was going to say was good.

"What happened?" I asked excitedly

"Well..." Said Paris going into a flash back.

**Flashback**

**_Paris Point of Veiw_**

"Sam!" Danny yelled as she head first fell against the cold hard floor

"Ha!" Paulina laughed

_Danny then shoot a small lazer out of his finger which headed in Paulina's general direction and it missed her by a mile._

_Danny would never shoot at a human much less Paulina but he did. ( Again I wish he could have at the least burnt miss perfect's hair or something)_

That what I wish would happen but the real thing that happened was...

I marched over to Paulina and slapped her hardly and left a print.

"Shut up. Do you not notice she's hurt?" He and I asked madly at the same tone and voice

The whole hall was silent waiting for the next move from any one. Every one staired in awe as the ghost boy started to scoope up Sam. Even Valerie and Tucker were speachless

Suddenly a bell rung. As soon as the bell's shrill ring finnaly stopped the silence completely broke. There was an uproar.

It was so loud. Every one in the school had come over to see what happened.

Paulina rushed into the girl's bathroom to see if my slap left a mark. I followed her and cussed her out. When I was finished she started to cry and ran into the office.

When I walked out I ran to find Jazz. I told her what happened to Sam and she ran out of the building.

Five minutes later the P.A. came on asking me to come to the office. As soon as I heard that I said under my breath "that slut." I heard laughter all over the building. My guess was that me slapping Pualina or me getting in trouble was amusing.

I walked calmly to the office.When I got there Paulina's dad was yelling up a storm. I'm guessing that the little snitch called her dad to tell me off or somthing to that nature.

As soon as he noticed me we got into an arguement.

"If you did this to my princess I will have a very violent talk with you." He said loudly pionting to the small blue spot on her cheek

_Whoa! I slapped her harder than I thought._ I thought in amazment

"Is that a threat? If it is then your not doing a good joob." She said looking up to the obviously taller and stronger man

"WHAT? I know where you live." He said trying to scare me

"I know where you live too, so whats the difference?" Isaid with a bored attitude getting tired of his threats

"Now now, no need to argue. Come Paris we need to speak of a suitable punishment." Said Mr. Lancer interupting

**End of Flashback**

**_Sam Point of View_**

"Wow. You did all that." Iasked in amazment

"Yep." She said without feeliing

"You don't sound too excited. I know if Islapped the mess out of PaulinaI would be jumping up and down." I said truthfully

"I would jump up and down but, I miss everything when I miss school." She said sadly

"Don't worry. I'll fill you in as soon as I get home on the days you miss." I said having her back

"Well don't forget what I said. Give him some space and be carefull. Now are you sure you're okay?" Sheasked just in case I started to hurt again

"Yeah I'm okay and Paris, thanks" I said greatful to have a friend like her.

"You're welcome. Bye." She said hanging up

_Maybe Paris is right._ I thought turning over

_I'll still do the play but I'll give Danny some air. I'm pretty sure he's tired of me butting in, in his fights and in his personal life._ Those were my final thoughts as I went to sleep

DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+

Review

Please and Thank-you

**Quiz**

What is the name shape and color of all of the jewels on the reality gauntlet?


	8. The New Acting Coach

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom I just dress them up in frilly skirts (For Sam a BLACK frilly skirt) and make them puppets of my own evil **design**

**SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD**

**Quote**

_(After Danny's ghost sense goes off)_  
Danny: _(To Sam & Tucker)_ Uh, guys. I've got a problem.  
_(Mud is thrown at his head) _  
Dash: FENTON!  
Danny: Make that two problems.  
Dash: I ordered three mud pies! You know what they gave me? Three mud pies! With mud! From the ground! All because of your girlfriend!  
Danny: She's not my girlfriend!  
Sam: I'm not his girlfriend!

**SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD**

_Maybe Paris is right._ I thought turning over

_I'll still do the play, but I'll give Danny some air. I'm pretty sure he's tired of me butting in, in his fights and in his personal life._ Those were my final thoughts as I went to sleep

**Next Day**

It was sort of lonely without Paris. She was the reason I am so wise and make up such great excuses and lies. I had to think of reasons why she shouldn't beat someone cuss someone out or try to fail a test on purpose so she can take the much easier make up test and pass it with flying colors.

"Hey Sam." I heard from behind me

"Hey Tucker." I said as brightly as a goth could in the morning

"So you're healed huh?" Tucker asked

"I wish. I have to carry around these stupid crutches." I said complaining

"Well I'm fine. In fact I'm happy. I stayed up all night upgrading your, I mean my website. "He said quickly catching himself

"And exactly what is on this web site?" Sam said lifting her eyebrows obviously catching him

"Just things on my PDA." He said unspecific ally

RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

"Oh that's the bell. We'd better hurry or Lancer will kill us." Tucker said

"Go ahead. I have an excuse for being late." I said lifting up my crutches and taking my time

_Ring, Ring_

The second bell wrung quickly telling me I would be late_ if_ I wasn't disabled

Suddenly I was bumped into. I almost fell but that person broke my fall.

"Sam are you okay?" Danny said

"I'm fine." I said thankfully that I didn't fall. Forcing myself up and going into the classroom.

**DPOV**

"Oh I'm glad. You two are here." Said Lancer with glee. Obviously not going to punish us for being late. "I have someone I want you to meet."

"Hey." said a man stepping from behind Lancer.

"Brian!" Sam said in amazement

"Oh Sam. I didn't think I'd see you again. How are you?" He said

"F-f-fine." Said Sam stuttering. She had a slight blush on her face.

_Hold up who is he? What is wrong with Sam?_

I'm sorry my name is Mr. Moore." He said holding out his hand toward me

"Hey." I said reluctant to shake his hand but I did anyway

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" I heard from behind

When I looked behind me all of the girls were looking dreamily at Mr. Moore.

"Well, since you've already met each other, the reason I wanted you to meet him is because he is going to coach you on your acting." Mr. Lancer

"In fact, I'd love to see your progress." Mr. Moore said smiling looking at Sam

"Let me see the Sean where Anastasia and Dimitri argue on the train." Lancer requested

"Yes, I need to see your strong points." Mr. Moore said seriously

"Okay." Said Sam with a small grin

I set up the chairs.

"Okay, begin" Mr. Lancer and Mr. Moore said at the same time

Dimitri/Danny puts his luggage (back pack) over Anastasia's/Sam's head and clears his throat.

He then sat in one of the chair next to Sam.

Sam starts to mess with her necklace.

Dimitri/Danny-Stop fiddling with that thing and sit up strait. Remember you're Grand Duchess.

Sam/Anastasia-Humph. How is it that you know what Grand Duchess's don't do?

Dimitri/Danny- I make it my business to know.

Sam/Anastasia- Oh.

Dimitri/Danny- Look Aonia I'm just trying to help. Alright?

Vlad/Tucker- Hmm.

Sam/Anastasia-Dimitri, do you really think I'm royalty?

Dimitri/Danny-You know I do.

Sam/Anastasia-Then quit bossing me around.

Vlad/Tucker- Ah. Looks like someone has a mind of her own.

Dimitri/Danny-Yeah, I hate that in a woman.

Sam/Anastasia sticks out her tung.

"That was great!" said Mr. Lancer

"That was good... um may I see Sam outside?" He asked

"Sure." Said Mr. Lancer

I looked at Sam who was a deep shade of red.

"Danny. Hello." Tucker said

"Huh." I said noticing that Tucker was talking to me

"Danny you're glaring." He said bluntly

"I'm not." I said

**SPOV**

"Brian what are you doing here?" I asked in amazement

"Just what Lancer said. You go to this school?" He explained

"Nope I'm just in the play because I want to skip out of class at my other school." I said sarcastically

"Really. What school do you go to then?" He said smiling and scratching he head

"You're still as clueless as ever." I stated the obvious

"How's Eric?" I asked about my old friend

"She's fine. She still remembers you .Whenever I bring the Manson's up all she does is talk about you." He said laughing

"So how's my acting?" I asked

"Almost perfect." He said being truthful

"Well you used to teach me, so if I'm no perfect it's your fault. What do I need to work on." I said giving fake guilt

"Moving more." He said bluntly

"I guess I would be able to move more if I wasn't injured." I predicted with a grin

"Well. I guess your class needs you." He said smiling with a goofy grin and scratching he head again

"Let's go then." I said smiling

**DPOV**

_She sure is taking a long time._

As soon as I saw her come in I walked to her. She had a small smile on her face

"What were you doing out there?" I asked seriously

"He was giving me constructive criticisms." She said seriously

"For ten minutes?" I asked suspiciously

"Yes, for ten minutes." She spat back

I was going to say something else but I was interrupted

"Okay now get into your groups. Mr. Moore will work with each group." Said Lancer sitting at his desk

Sine Paris wasn't there we only had three people.

_Mr. Moore came to our group first. Surprise. Surprise._ I thought sarcastically

He then started talking to Sam about the play. By talking to Sam I mean he was only talking to her. If that's all of what he was going to do we might as well not be in groups.

"Danny Your glaring." Tucker whispered to me

"How many times, do I have to tell you? I'm-" I said interrupted by my ghost since

"Uh oh, trouble." I said out loud softly

"Mr. Lancer can I go to call home? I feel dizzy." I asked

"Yes." Lancer said rolling his eyes

"Can I go with him. He could fall over." Tucker said

As soon as I heard that I looked behind me. It's not that I didn't want help but Sam didn't even offer

When I saw her she was smiling at Mr. Moore. She then looked up to me and she mouthed the words 'Go' and 'Bye'.

I was going to say something but my ghost since stopped me.

"Come on, dude lets go." Tucker said almost pushing me

_I can't believe it._

**SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD**

Please Review.

**Quiz**

What is the name of Tucker's minion?

**SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD**


	9. Brian not Mr Moore

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom I just dress them up in frilly skirts (For Sam a **BLACK** frilly skirt) and make them puppets of my own evil design.

**Warning: **This chapter is a **Boring Chapter**! It tells a bit about Brian though.

**SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD**

**Quote**

**Tucker:** _(After Danny tried to overshadow him)_ Don't ever do that again, get it!  
**Danny:** Got it.  
**Tucker:** Good!

**SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD**

I was going to say something but my ghost since stopped me.

"Come on dude, let's go." Tucker said almost pushing me

_I can't believe it._

After I reluctantly left the class I transformed into phantom.

"Come on out. I won't hurt you, badly." I added

"Ha, ha, ha! I'm so popular, and so cool, and so smart, and so popular, and so pretty and did I forget popular because as you know I am." The ghost cat boasted

_Okay you've spent too much time in Paulina._

"You can't catch me. I am so pretty and so perfect…" Said the cat flying away through the wall

"Don't say I have to follow it? Man!" I complained

"Don't worry dude just lead it out side, okay." said Tucker running outside

"Too much effort for a cat." I said to myself as I followed the cat

After I led the cat outside Tucker caught it in the thermos but by the time that cat went outside the bell had wrung.

_Dang it I wanted to check into that teacher some more._

"Come on. I really don't feel like doing my homework, so let's just go." I said annoyed

"I have no problem with that!" Said agreeing happily

"I'm telling you something is wrong with that guy." I said finally telling him what I thought

"What guy?" Tucker asked wondering who what and why I would say something like that out of the blue like that.

"Mr. Moore." I said plainly

"Oh. You know you have a scowl in your voice." He told me

"I do not have a scowl in my voice and what do you mean by oh?" I asked louder

"You always act like that." He said plainly

"I do not and the reason I'm like this is because I don't like him." I said angrily

"And why is that?" He asked with fake curiosity

"Something about him seems illegal." I explained

"Illegal! How?" He asked surprised

"24 year old man dating a 14 year old illegal." I said explain again

"You are delusional." He said

"I am…not." I said noticing something

"Oh Is that Sam and Mr. Moore?" Tucker said surprised

"What, is she?" I asked cutting myself short to run towards them

"Sam!" I yelled getting closer

"Oh, Danny." She said turning around to see who called her

_Oh! What do you mean oh!_

"Hey Sam!" I said even though the greeting I got was horrible

"Hi Danny." I heard from behind

"Ahhhh." I said jumping

"You are so funny Danny, the way you jumped like that!" Paris laughed

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Where were you today? "I said

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I got suspended." She said plainly

"Oh." I said plainly

"What do you mean oh?" She asked

"I always thought you would get suspended one day and when you smacked Paulina I should have known." I said

"Says clueless one." She said making fun of me

_I still don't know why I got that name._

"Whatever. If you were suspended, what you are doing here?" I asked

"Well everything happens while I'm out so I wanted to know what happened at school today as soon as possible but Sam was busy with Brian that I haven't asked yet. Right Sam?" Paris said turning around to find no one was there

"Where'd she go?" I asked

"She left." Tucker said bluntly

"What?" I said surprised

"She said something about a riveting conversation, an Eric, and then she and the teacher sped up." Tucker said plainly

"Oh, Sam no I want to see Eric too." Paris said with a twinkle in her eyes

"Who's-"I asked being cut off

"Bye." Paris quickly said running away from me and Tucker

**SPOV**

"Do you think that it was okay to leave your friends like that?" Brian asked

"Yeah." I said plainly

_Besides I'm trying to keep a distance from him Danny._

"Sam! Wait up" I heard from behind me

"Paris you run fast." I said in real amazement

"I want to see Erica." Paris said with a smile

"Eric." I reminded as we paused to help Paris get her breath back

"Whatever." Paris said with a smirk "So how are you Brian?"

"Same old Same old really." Brian answered

"Where are you living?" I asked

"I never paid attention to the specifics but I know I live some where in Amity Park." He said without a clue

"Well that's specific." Paris said oozing with sarcasm

"I just need to memorize the buildings and I can find my way home." He said

"You want to talk to my mom?" I asked

"Sure I haven't seen her in years seeing as though she doesn't have any more kids besides you." He said

"That's good saves them the drama of being rich." I said seriously

"Don't tell me you don't have a great time being rich." Paris asked seriously

"I don't." I said

"Really if I was rich-"Brian said being rich

"You're not rich? What happened to all of your money?"

"No. My wife was a shallow gold digger she left with most of my money. I think her last name was Sanchez."

"Yet another reason to kick Paulina's-"said Paris being cut off

"As I was saying how do you get money?" I said cutting her off

"I live." He said unspecific ally

"So basically you're broke and you're living off of the government's money" Paris said plainly and bluntly

"Paris," I said madly that she would say something so senseless

"Yep." Brian said plainly knowing that, that was the truth

"We're home." I told them noticing my house coming out

"Nothings changed." He said stepping in the house

"Here." I said handing him the $10,000 check

"You know I can't take this." He said because he did nothing to earn it

"Just think of it as a paycheck." I said thoughtfully

"For what?" He said knowing that there was nothing that he did to earn the money

"For tutoring me, no the whole class in acting." I said finding a loop hole

"Okay." He said happily accepting the money

_Just like him._

**Night Time **

**NPOV**

_Brian is so much like him. I wonder what he's doing right now. _Sam thought going to sleep.

_I wonder what Sam's connection to that guy is. _Danny thought and then went to sleep.

**+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+**

Review

Please and Thank-you

**Quiz**

What is the name of the ghost cat Danny was chasing?

**Hint: **

I said something in the story that will help.


	10. Pure Anger Nothing Else

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom I just dress them up in frilly skirts (For Sam a **BLACK** frilly skirt) and make them puppets of my own evil design.

**Warning: **This chapter is a Romance Chapter. Or rather a **Heart Break** chapter.

**SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD**

**Quote**

**Danny:** _(To Jack & Maddie)_ Actually, I need to tell you guys something.  
**Jazz:** That's not the only thing you need, Danny. You need guidance -- and parents who can provide it.  
**Maddie:** Sweetie, I know that what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only --  
**Jazz:** Sixteen -- biologically, but psychologically, I'm an adult, and I will not allow your crazy obsession with ghosts pollute the mind of this impressionable little child. _(To Danny)_ Come, you abused, unwanted wretch. I'll drive you to school.

**SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD**

**Night Time **

**NPOV**

_Brian is so much like him. I wonder what he's doing right now. _Sam thought going to sleep.

_I wonder what Sam's connection to that guy is. _Danny thought and then went to sleep.

**Next Day**

**SPOV**

**Walking to School**

"Tucker wait up." I yelled to Tucker who was ahead of me

"Here." I said plainly giving him the invitation

"Huh." He said confused about the envelope I was giving him

"It's an invitation." I explained

"To what?" Tucker asked without a clue as to what I was talking about

"My party." I said a bit plainly

"You're having a party!" Tucker said surprised.

_Not that I blame him. I **love** being anti social._

"Yeah for some reason, I feel like out shining Paulina for once, and a party is a perfect way to do it." I said with a smirk

"So you're going all out, huh." Tucker said with a smirk

"Yep." I said plainly

"You can invite all of your geek friends. Tell them they might want to bring a bag because I will have all of the latest technology for them." I said braggingly

"Cool! Do I get first dibs on the cool stuff?" Tucker asked greedily

"Of course, Tucker. I need you to do a favor for me though. I need you to set up the VIP list. Please don't put anyone popular on the list especially girls. If you want a date I'll get on for you." I asked of my friend

"ALRIGHT!" Tucker yelled knowing he was set

"So where are you going to have this glorious party of yours?" Tucker asked

"The park." I said plainly

"What? Why?" Tucker asked

"You'll see why at the party." I said with playfully yet mysteriously

"How are you going to pay for this party? I mean you are supposed to be an average non rich teen." Tucker said with a matter a factly tone

"I'll tell you later I have something to do." I said waving while running toward the building because A: I don't know haw I would explain it B: I sensed Danny in the air

"Sam wait." I heard from behind

_Sorry Danny but no._

**DPOV**

"What is wrong with her? She's never acted like this before." I wondered

"I noticed too... _Beep, Beep, Beep_! Oh no we're going to be late" Tucker said running into the building

I looked at my watch and it said we had five minutes left which wasn't really enough.

**Classroom**

"Class, Mr. Moore is unable to come today, but you can still be able to work on your groups, so get to it." Lancer demanded

"Mr. Fenton may I see you at my desk?" Mr. Lancer called

"Sure." I said

"Daniel…" Mr. Lancer started

_Oh no! Whenever he calls me by my first name I'm in trouble. _

"I have noticed something peculiar in you're behavior. For the last two days or so you've been distant and a bit depressed. Is something wrong?" He said concerned

"Nothing." I said either plainly or plainly lying

"Oh really, well that's good, because if you aren't at your highest abilities during the play then instead of helping your grade point average it would plummet. I have a lot riding on this." Lancer said seriously

_Ah, no fair!_

"I want you to practice with Sam out in the halls for now." Lancer said

"Okay." I agreed going back to my seat.

"Hey, Sam. Lancer wanted us to practice together in the hall." I told her

"Huh? O-okay." She said getting up with a surprised yet horrified face

As soon as we both got out I closed the door.

"So what lines should we-"Sam asked getting right to the point

"Sam, why are you avoiding me?" I asked cutting her off

"What?" She said astounded and shocked

**NPOV**

_I never thought that he'd notice. _Sam thought

"What are you talking about? I haven't been avoiding you." She said lying flawlessly

"Yes you have." Danny said getting louder

"Why are you yelling?" She asked rubbing her ears

"Don't avoid the question." Danny said sharply

"I didn't avoid it. Didn't I just say that I haven't been avoiding you?" She asked him with a bit of an attitude

"Oh really? If you're really not avoiding me then why do you always have some excuse whenever I come around to leave?" Danny asked

"Maybe it's because I really do have things to do." Sam said making up an excuse

"Yeah, I get it you must be real busy. I mean with the new teacher, the play, the party, the new teacher." Danny said sarcastically

"Why did you say the new teacher twice?" She asked already knowing the answer

"Because you seem the most busy with him." Danny reasoned

"What's wrong with being with a friend?" She defended

"That's the point you aren't with your friends mainly me." Danny said a bit selfishly

"Well, I'm sorry if I haven't seen him in a while, but now that he's back I want to spend time with him." Sam snapped

"Isn't school time enough for you?" Danny asked

"No, and speaking of school time I'm cutting mines short today." Sam said angrily turning her back to him and leaving

_There he goes again jumping to conclusions about people again! He is so… **INFURIATING**. I know Brian way better than he does. _Sam thought with extreme anger

_What is Sam hiding?_ Danny thought desperately following Sam neither thinking of the consequences of skipping school

"Oh come on, Sam. You don't see anything wrong with this guy?" Danny nagged on

"I see lots of things wrong, but I don't complain half as much as you do." Sam said

"Sam, wait I don't get it." Danny said confused

"You never do." Sam yelled behind her

"Oh come on Sam, I need your help on this. If you're off during the play I'll be off grades will fall." Danny said not being able to think of anything else at the moment

"So all this is about your grades?" Sam asked

"What?" Danny said confused

"You are stubborn and over protective. You always jump to conclusions especially when it comes to me and other guy; guys, which you don't know anything about..." Sam yelled getting angry

Speaking out of **pure **anger nothing else Danny yelled "Well it's better to be that than a violent and over reactor especially when it comes to any girl I like."

Sam paused for a moment and then turned around, speaking out of **pure **anger nothing else she yelled "At least I know who I am!"

"What!" Danny asked confused

"You heard me. I think your don't even know which form you'd rather be sometimes and that's exactly why Vlad is better with his powers than you." Sam yelled knowing thattalking about Vladwould get to him big time.

"What are you talking about? I can beat Vlad at any time." Dannysaid proving her right

"No you can't. Even though he had his powers longer that has nothing to do with it. Vlad accepted his ghost powers and his human side at once so he was able to work better with them but you… never mind." Sam said not finishing and turning her head towards the door of her house and putting her hand on the knob

Danny was hurt by this. The way he took it she was saying he was weak. She was complimenting his worst foe.

"You...you're horrible. I can't stand you!" Danny

"Well I'm glad you told me because now I can tell you that I never want to see you again!" Sam said opening the door and slamming it back after she went in.

As soon as she slammed the door Sam slid down the door and cried silently. She hugged her knees tightly.

Danny then realized what he said and he hurried to the door but he didn't have the heart to knock. Danny then fell to his hands and knees and he cried silently also.

Who would I mean after yelling those words and then getting words with the same angry feeling you would lose your strength.

**_Now picture this._**

_Both of them are crying on the floor feeling horrible on different sides of a thin wooden door. The only thing that stopped them was their thoughts or mistakes. _

_Danny had thought that she went into her room although he could have easily fazed through the door to her but knowing her, she wouldn't talk to him regardless. _

_Sam had thought that he had flown somewhere. She could have easily looked at all his usual places but knowing him, he would be long gone. _

_Apparently they don't know each other well enough. Or rather each other feelings well enough and for that they will always pay a price for it by shedding unessisary tears. _

**+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+**

Review

Please and Thank-you

**Quiz**

How many ax puns did Danny use in Beauty Marked.


	11. Contest Riddles and Answers

**CONTEST!**

Since I am getting a lack reviews I am having a contest. If you are the 100th reviewer you get a preview of the characters in my new story **Cursed**. The 105th reviewer will see a preview of the Songs in my new story **I Show No Regrets for Leaving. **The 110th winner will see a preview fashion of the further story **Silenced.**

**Rules**

1.You can only enter once.

2. You must answer the quiz.

3. The review must be detailed.

**Bonus**

If you can answer this riddle I'll give you all three.

There are four brothers in this world all born together. The first runs and never wearies. The second eats and is never full. The third drinks and is always thirsty. The fourth sings a song that is never good.

What are their names?

**Only 1 Winner for Riddle!**

**Good Luck!**

**Answers!**

Since I've reached 10 Chapters here are the answers to the previous questions.

1. Dimitri & Danny

2. By shallow if you mean I can stand in a puddle full of you and not get my feet wet then yeah I did.

3. Miss Teenage Happy Princess Beauty Pageant

4. The sky had a spell cast on it to cover the sun to make it the dark ages.

5. Technus turned off the lights in the restaurant so they could have a candle lit dinner. He also let them win a contest at a baseball game. He then stopped the Farris wheel where it faced a building that spelled DS+VG with the lights.

6. Gregor's real name is Elliot and he said he was from Hungary but he was really from Michigan

7. The red one: the Gem of Life. It can make anything come alive. _The yellow one: _The Gem of Form. It can transform anything into anything else. _The blue on_e: The Gem of Fantasy. It can make your dreams real.

8. Hotep Ra

9. Sayonara Pussycat


	12. I'm Givin' You Hints now Figure it Out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom I just dress them up in frilly skirts (For Sam a **BLACK** frilly skirt) and make them puppets of my own evil design.

**Warning: **This chapter is a very **IMPORTANT** chapter

**+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+**

**Tucker:** _(To girl, trying to ask her to the dance)_ Hey, there. I...  
**Girl #1:** No.  
**Tucker:** _(To another girl)_) Hi, would you...?  
**Girl #2:** Forget it.  
_(Another girl walks by)_  
**Girl #3:** No!  
**Tucker:** I didn't ask you yet! _(Walks over to Danny & Sam eating)_  
**Danny:** Strike three, Tuck?  
**Tucker:** Try strike three thousand.

**+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+**

"Well I'm glad you told me because now I can tell you that I never want to see you again!" Sam said opening the door and slamming it back after she went in.

As soon as she slammed the door Sam slid down the door and cried silently. She hugged her knees tightly.

Danny then realized what he said and he hurried to the door but he didn't have the heart to knock. Danny then fell to his hands and knees and he cried silently also.

Who would I mean after yelling those words and then getting words with the same angry feeling you would lose your strength.

_**Now picture this.**_

_Both of them are crying on the floor feeling horrible on different sides of a thin wooden door. The only thing that stopped them was their thoughts or mistakes. _

_Danny had thought that she went into her room although he could have easily fazed through the door to her but knowing her, she wouldn't talk to him regardless. _

_Sam had thought that he had flown somewhere. She could have easily looked at all his usual places but knowing him, he would be long gone. _

_Apparently they don't know each other well enough. Or rather each other feelings well enough and for that they will always pay a price for it by shedding unnecessary tears. _

**+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+**

**Next Day **

**PPOV**

"Hey Sam!" I said running up to her.

"Sam?" I asked when I saw my friend

She looked depressed. Not goth depressed but depressed, depressed.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

_I've never seen her like this. Ever. _

"Nothing." Sam said quietly and without a single feeling

_Sam? Why aren't you telling me what's wrong._

"Are you sure?" I asked pressingly

"I'm not sure of anything now." Sam said sadly not really answering the question.

"Sam…" I said being cut off

"Hey Paris." I heard from behind

"Oh, hey Tucker." I said waving to be polite

"So the criminal is finally breaking out of house arrest." Tucker said with a smirk

"Tucker, look at Sam." I told him pointing in her direction

"Where is she?" Tucker asked

"Something's wrong Tucker." I said suddenly

"Huh." He said taken aback

"Something happened." I said

"What? What happened?" He asked

"I don't know but it isn't good. She won't even tell me." I said seriously

_Sam tells me everything. This must be something different. Something deeper._

"Whoa!" Tucker said in amazement

"Have you seen Danny?" Tucker asked probably remembering something

"Not really. Why?" I asked

"Danny and Sam ditched after they went into the halls for practice." Tucker said piecing the pieces together

"That's when something happened." I said figuring out the obvious

"Something happened yesterday and something tells me that it ended in tears." Tucker asked

"You're right." I said

"Do you think something will happen at school today?" Tucker asked

"I don't know, but something will happen after school." I said

"How do you know?" Tucker asked

"I'll do it myself. If Danny is that slow not to notice things, I'll give him a hint." I said balling up my hand into a fist.

**Mr. Lancer's Class**

As soon as I walked into the classroom I saw Sam. Her head was on her hand. She was looking out of the classroom window at nothing in particular.

"Hey Paris." I heard from behind for the second time this morning

"Brian, how are you?" I asked

"Fine, and how are you?" He asked

"Fine, I guess." I replied

"Can I ask you something?" He asked

"Yeah." I said plainly

"Is something wrong with Sam?" he asked

"Yeah. I just don't know what." I replied with uncertainty

"Oh." Was the only thing he could say

"Ow, watch where you're going?" I yelled after someone bumped into me

I turned around to see Danny.

Danny had an empty look in his eyes. Instead of the usual blue or green it was a dark grey.

**NPOV**

"Oh hell! Danny? What is wrong with you?" Paris asked

Danny apparently not hearing Paris's question then looked over to Sam who was looking at him without a feeling. Her eyes didn't have that sparkle.

Sam then looked back out the window.

She wouldn't even look at him.

Danny then went to his seat.

The day went by like any other day except Lancer had told the class to study our lines in our seats while Brian took out students one by one to watch and gave tips.

As soon as the last bell for the day rang, Danny went to his locker and out of the building with no detours.

_I need to think. _Danny thought getting behind a tree then changing into Phantom.

**Park**

**DPOV**

"Hey Danny." I heard from below me

I looked down to see Paris.

"Danny, I need to talk to you about Sam." Paris said seriously

Danny landed onto the ground and changed back.

"Danny about you and Sam, how do you feel about her?" Paris asked getting right to the point

"She's just a friend." Danny said with a slight hesitation in his voice

"How do you think Sam feels about you?" Paris said

"I don't know." I replied

"Of course you don't know. That's exactly why I told Sam to stay away from you." Paris said

That got Danny to stop in his tracks.

"What." He asked

"I told Sam to give you some space." She said plainly

"What? Why?" Danny said in genuine shock

"It's obvious really." Paris said starting to smirk She had started the fire

"No isn't." Danny said getting angry, eyes turning green

"That's because you're dense, my boy." Paris said in a childish yet Vlad like voice

Danny then got to the point of his anger where he picked Paris up by the shirt and pulled her to his eye level where he had an evil green.

Paris not knowing that he was going to react like that quickly kicked Danny in the stomach

Danny fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

"I am sick and tired of your denseness when it comes to Sam." Paris yelled

"How am I dense. We're friends and that's all I'll ever be with her. Unlike you I know that much." Danny said in his defense

"You don't get it do you?" Paris said starting to yell "Didn't you ever wonder why Sam hates Paulina and Valerie. Haven't you ever wondered how she gains a power boost whenever you're basking in popularity?"

Danny then got up and responded

"Is it my fault that I never thought about stuff like that?" Danny said not being able think of anything to say

"No, it isn't, but isn't it funny that every time Sam likes a guy you actually and miraculously can think." She said loudly

"What do you mean by that?" Danny said offended

"Come on. You always find something wrong with every guy Sam likes, Gregory for example. The guys in white come on that took a lot of creativity and thought." She said smirking

"I was right." Danny yelled

"No you weren't. Oh and here's a tip if you can't say anything in your defense that's usefull right on the spot then don't say anything. If you do you'll say something stupid." Paris yelled back

Danny not being able to say anything sat on the park bench.

_She's right. _Danny thought with a sigh

Paris then sighed and sat down next to him and spoke calmly and rationally.

"But think about this, before you can get mad over someone or something concerning Sam, think about your feelings to yourself. Think about what I said and if you can honestly say you don't like Sam then…okay." She said getting up and leaving

"Bye Danny! Oh and Danny, you pick me up again and I will kick your butt." Paris yelled from a distance while waving

_What are my feelings toward Sam? _Danny pondered

**+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+**

Review

Please and Thank-you

**Quiz**

How many signs are on Ember's guitar.


	13. The Countdown! 3 Days Left

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom I just dress them up in frilly skirts (For Sam a **BLACK** frilly skirt) and make them puppets of my own evil design.

**Warning #1:** The** Count Down **has started. In the next chapter the play will commence.

**Warning #2:** I'm sorry but for personal reasons I will not be able to update in a while. Once again I'm sorry.

**+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+**

**Quote**

**Danny:** _(Inside Poindexter's locker after scaring Sam & Tucker accidentally)_ Sam! Tucker! In here!  
**Sam:** Poindexter?  
**Danny:** No, it's me! Danny! Poindexter took over my body and sent me to this bizarro spirit world!  
_(Sam & Tucker look at each other, not convinced)_  
**Sam:** Prove it.  
**Danny:** In second grade, Tucker threw up in your lunch box, but he told you Ricky Marsh did it.  
**Sam:** What? I kicked him off the monkey bars for that! _(Points to Tucker angrily)_ It was you?  
_(Sam & Tucker gasp)_  
**Sam & Tucker:** Danny?

**+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+**

_What are my feelings toward Sam? _Danny pondered

Danny then transformed into phantom and flew home.

"Danny, you don't have any homework?" said Danny's mother coming from the lab

"Huh," Danny said coming out of his daze

"You've been coming home empty handed for the last few days." Maddie noticed worriedly

For some reason he remembered his paper and how behind in it he was.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Danny responded before running to his room

Danny then sat at his desk to start.

Danny Fenton

B-4 1-6-06

**LOVE**

Love is being able to find that special person that you can stick with. It is something that you feel when you can make that person smile. When you are in love you feel happy knowing you have the ability to fix that persons problem even though you could be the main problem. When you see the slightest sign of a tear you fall apart and your mind starts to race with thoughts. When you are apart from them for you start to notice things about them you never knew which he never knew noticed before attracts you even more which means the longer their gone the more you have to miss. When you are in love people tend to jump to conclusions about things for which they nothing about, but they have a good reason. The way I see it they want to protect that person from any one who may hurt them, but in the process they may hurt anyway. That's when you things would hate to do to make them feel better.

Danny didn't feel like writing any more so he put his pen down. Danny then turned off his lamp which was on his desk. His room was completely dark except for the window.

**Normal Point of View**

**3 Days Left**

**Lancer's Class**

"Okay since there are only a few days' left I want to work on the most important things before the play costumes songs parts getting used to the stage room and rehearsal." Lancer said telling us what he wanted

(I know I should have done this earlier but I just didn't want to.)

"Today, we will work on costumes which were made by my Mr. Baxter's mom who is a widely known renowned fashion designer in this town." Mr. Moore explained

**Notice the Ms. She had Dash when she was 16.**

The whole class cheered except for Sam, Danny, and Paris as Ms. Baxter walked in.

The woman was a very classy dresser.

What she wore was a dressy-black skirt with a slit on the side running up to the middle of her thigh. It was tight yet easy for to walk in apparently she has worn tight skirts like that many a time. The shirt she wore was a plain button up-white blouse with white flower designs on the sleeve. She had blue eyes which were icy yet soft. Her golden locks were pulled into a tight bun which was held with light blue clips with real diamonds at the tips.

"So who is the beautiful woman and sexy man who will be playing Anastasia and Dimitri?" She said in a serious yet cheery voice

The class busted into a wild laughter.

Some of them were even rolling on the ground.

Even Tucker was laughing. Paris was struggling to not laugh.

"So, who is it?" She said not expecting the laughter

Mr. Moore then grabbed Sam who was just standing there looking up with a what-ever look and Danny who was standing there looking down with a oh my god look.

"These two right here." He said pulling them together with a wide grin

The two were so closed that there faces almost touched.

Sam just tried to move her head while Danny stood still in a slight blush.

Ms. Baxter then walked over to the to, to get a close look

"Oh, This is what I have to work with?" She asked rudely

As Ms. Baxter said that the class that was calming down again laughed.

Ms. Baxter sighed loudly walked away.

"Come over." She commanded

The two walked over to her and she started to measure them.

"You're lucky I can make miracles happen." Ms Baxter commented

"They're going to need a miracle to make them look good." Paulina said

Paris who was standing behind Paulina started to get enraged at the comment. If it wasn't for Tucker who stood right next to Paris, she would have attacked, but Tucker held firmly.

Ms. Baxter finished and started with the other student's measuring.

"Well this will be fun yet difficult. I will be finished in 1 day. Don't disturb me until then." She said as she finished and left the class.

By the time she finished the final bell for the day wrung.

**2 Days Left**

"Okay, today we are going to the stage." Mr. Lancer said excitedly

**Stage**

_Wow_. Danny thought

Danny had seen the stage before but it never seemed so huge.

It seemed to be divided into three sections.

Danny was in such awe that he didn't notice Dash's foot being stuck out to trip him and unfortunately it work and he came crashing down.

Danny wasn't alone though. He brought someone with him.

"Ow." He heard from below him

"Ha, ha, ha, the love birds are all over each other." Dash said teasingly

Then Danny realized who was under him and got off.

"Aww, isn't that cute you're acting like a couple in public now, but who knows what happens at home." Dash said tauntingly

"We are not a couple." Sam said getting up quickly

Sam expecting Danny to agree waited.

Danny just sat on the ground looking to the side with a slight blush.

_Danny? _Sam thought in concern

"What are you doing we need to start." They all heard from afar

"Today we only will work on the songs and the dances." Lancer

The group followed the instructors instructions and it started.

"Oh and we have to show you which scenes are on which stage, okay." Said Mr. Moore with a grin

The group listened to the teacher had to say and then they got to work.

As they worked on the stage they found it easy to move around it on.

That part of the rehearsal went well.

"Tomorrow we'll meet here again and get right into business." Mr. Lancer said dismissing us

**1 Day Left**

"Okay since today is the last day for rehearsals we will do the whole play and we will act as if it was the actual night. Mr. Moore and I will take notes and tell you what's wrong and I hope you use our advice." Lancer said

That day went by perfectly hopefully the play will be just as perfect seeing as it was tomorrow.

**+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+**

**Warning # 2**: I'm sorry but for personal reasons I will not be able to update in a while. Once again I'm sorry.

Review

Please and Thank-you

**Quiz**

How old is Danni.


	14. The Play and The Staged Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom. I just dress them up in frilly skirts, (For Sam a **BLACK** frilly skirt) and make them puppets of my own evil design.

**Finally:** The play commences.

**Sorry:** I got my laptop taken for a while, but I'm back!

**Next Chapter: **Sam's birthday party!

**+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+ **

**Quote **

_(After the football game; Tucker is hanging upside down in the mascot suit)_  
**Tucker:** Oh, man. Every time Danny goes ghost, I get the short end of the stick.  
**Jock #1:** Hey, look guys, a raven piñata!  
**Jock #2:** Let's beat it until the candy comes out!  
_(Takes out sticks; Tucker looks mortified)_

**+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+ **

**1 Day Left **

"Okay since today is the last day for rehearsals we will do the whole play and we will act as if it was the actual night. Mr. Moore and I will take notes and tell you what's wrong and I hope you use our advice." Lancer said

That day went by perfectly. Hopefully the play will be just as perfect seeing as it was tomorrow.

**NPOV **

**DAY OF THE PLAY! **

"Isn't it busy?" Danny asked when he got to the auditorium.

"Yeah, now do something we only have a hour left!" Tucker yelled from the stage not bothering to ask him why he was so late.

Danny was about 30 minutes late because he had ghost troubles.

As soon as Danny made it to the backstage he really noticed the business.

People were running around doing the little things like setting up the lights and such.

30 minutes later the costumes were delivered and the results were beautiful.

That's when the dressing rooms started to fill quickly.

It only took a long time for the few people in the first scene. Especially Dash, who had to be Resputant. It didn't take long for other people to get dressed. They all had to where regular clothes accept dirtier. The regular like clothes were very much like the movie clothes.

Ten minutes till the play and they were about ready.

They just worked on the finishing touches.

"Sam, you okay about this?" Paris asked Sam checking to make sure she still wanted to do the play.

"There's no turning back now." Sam said with a sigh

"Okay. It's almost time, so..." Paris said hinting at something

"So... what?" Sam said catching the hint

"How you gonna do it?" Paris said with a grin

"Do what?" Sam said raising an eyebrow

"The kiss?" She said with a grin

"The kiss. I'm not sure myself." Sam said looking off to the side

"Did you ask Danny?" Paris asked

"Honestly I couldn't care less about him." Sam said plainly

"What?" Paris said surprised

_I thought he would have fixed it. Has he even talked to her?_ Paris thought

"Okay everyone time to get started. I just wanted to congratulate everyone on coming this far." Lancer said interrupting Paris' thoughts

"Well good luck to you." Mr. Moore said with a smile at Sam

Sam then embraced him in a tight hug.

"Thank-you." Sam said

Unfortunately Danny had seen the hug.

He felt heart broken yet he had an emotionless look on his face.

"Okay, places and I'll raise the curtains." Lancer instructed

The group for the first scene went onto the middle section of the three stages.

**Here's the Beginning Story** (Not exactly like it happened)

Duchess/Narrator: There was a time not long ago in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties. The year was 1916. My son Nicolas was Czar of imperial Russia.

Suddenly music started to play and the curtains rose.

Duchess/Narrator: We were celebrating the 300th anniversary of our families rule.

Duchess/Narrator: And that night, no star burned brighter than my sweet granddaughter Anastasia.

Duchess/Narrator: She begged me not to go to pairs.

Duchess/Narrator: I had a very special gift for her just to make the separation easier for the both of us.

"Is it a jewelry box?" The sweet little girl Anastasia asked

"Look," Started the duchess putting a charm of the necklace she was holding into a slot in the music box

"Aw, it plays our lullaby!" She said excited

"Right, and when you go to sleep at night you can pretend it's me singing." The duchess explained

_On the wind_

_Cross the sea_

_Hear this song _

_And remember_

_Soon you'll be home with me_

_Once upon a December_

"Read what this says." The Grandmother requested pulling out the necklace

"Together in Paris." The girl read

"Oh really, oh grandmamma" Said the girl getting the point

Duchess/Narrator: But we would never be together in Paris, for a dark shadow ascended over the Romanov's.

Duchess/Narrator: His name was Resputant.

Duchess/Narrator: They thought he was a holy man but he was a fraud.

"Resputant, we told you never to set foot in this palace again!" Nicolas said

"But I am your in competent." Resputant said slickly

"Competent, ha! Get out!" The Czar commanded

"You think you can banish the great Resputant but with the unholy powers invested in me I banish you with a curse." He said slickly then he started to yell, "Mark my words, you and your family will die within the fortnight. I will not rest until I see the end of the Romanov line forever."

Resputant then raised his arms which were holding a powerful item. The item let out miniature demons at his will.

Duchess/Narrator: Consumed by his hatred for Nicolas and his family Resputant sold his soul to the devil for the power to destroy us.

Duchess/Narrator: Resputant then told his item to destroy the Romanov line and wreck havoc

Duchess/Narrator: From that point on the spark of unhappiness in our country was fanned into a great fire which will ruin our lives forever.

Duchess/Narrator: An uprising was set free in our palace and we all were to evacuate.

"Wait my music box." The girl realized in horror as she ran back

"Anastasia, no!" Said the duchess running after her

Anastasia found her music box where she had left it but the rioters had caught up to her.

Suddenly a boy grabbed her and the duchess.

"Go threw the servants quarters!" he said pushing the girl and her grand mother threw the secret hole which lead outside. The girl was in such a hurry she dropped her music box again.

Then the up risers stormed into the room only to find the boy. When he refused to cooperate he was knocked unconscious right on the spot.

Once the Anastasia and her grandmother made it outside they continued to run.

They ran to the trains that would take them away from this.

First the duchess got onto the train.

But suddenly the train started to move.

The duchess grabbed Anastasia's hand but as the train sped up she lost it.

Anastasia tried to catch up to the train but she wasn't fast enough.

Anastasia then tripped on one of the tracks and hit her head.

Duchess/Narrator: So many lives were destroyed that night and my beloved granddaughter, Anastasia was never seen again.

_(If you want to see what happens then you need to watch the movie.)_

**This Kiss! **

As Dimitri/Danny and Anastasia/Sam danced on the stage know the kiss was coming the prepared for what they were going to do.

"Go Sam!" Paris yelled

After her final scene she ran out in her costume. She was determined to see them kiss, so where a few other's.

_Okay countdown._

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Kiss_

Author Talking:_ Hold up, Sam, what are you doing?_

You know how those stage kisses look. It looks like their kissing but, if you close enough then you'd see it's not real.

Sam had her eyes closed tightly and her lips were close to Danny's ear.

She whispered sneering," I hope you like your grade."

Then the curtains closed.

Sam broke free of Danny's grasp then ran out of the building, not even waiting for applause.

Author Talking: _Now I ask this entire group of reader if you had been anticipating to be really kissed on the stage then you where staged on the kiss how you would feel?__ And then put it in Danny's shoes. Think about how he feels about Sam. There is a lot of things to consider. Wouldn't you feel sorta heart broken?_

_Sam..._ Was all Danny could think about.

**+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+ **

Review

Please and Thank-you

**Quiz **

What ghosts were in the special Fright before Christmas


	15. Party, Kiss, Prettiness, and Finale

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom. I just dress them up in frilly skirts, (For Sam a **BLACK** frilly skirt) and make them puppets of my own evil design.

Unfortunately, I think this will be the last chapter.

**+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+ **

**Quote **

**Danny**: _(About Vlad)_ Is he hitting on Mom?  
**Jazz**: As long as he has working toilets, and Mom says no, who cares?

**+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+ **

_Sam..._ Was all Danny could think about.

"Damn it all to hell." Paris yelled walking up to him angrily

"What the hell did you say to her!" Tucker yelled walking up to him

"Why do you care?" Danny asked Tucker

"Do you know how many orders I have on your web site? If I don't get a kiss from you two they'll kill me." Tucker said slightly whining "Maybe I should skip town now." Tucker said leaving the building

"You never made up with her? You are a stupid, stubborn, and simple person." Paris said insulting Danny

"You saw it didn't you? She has no interest in me. You saw her hug Mr. Moore like that. You saw her dodge the kiss." Danny yelled back

"Oh, I saw it all and here's what else; I see you are a coward, to let her walk away like that." Paris yelled

"It doesn't matter. Whatever I do she will still hate me." Danny snapped

"Yes it does. She could've easily hated you, but you were too important to her to let go." Paris hissed

"What do you know? So what if she forgave me all those other times. I don't live in the past, and now no matter how much I want her, I'll never get her back." Danny said softly toward the end

"What did you say?" Paris said lowering her voice

"I want her back. Okay, but she'll never want me." Danny said softly

"Oh Danny!" Paris said jumping on Danny to give him a kiss "You finally figured it out."

"Figured what out?" Danny asked confused

"That you like her, and now it's time." Paris said jumping up and grabbing Danny

"What?" Danny asked confused

"I planned on telling you after you admitted that you liked her to yourself." Paris explained

"I never said I liked her." Danny yelled in a blush

"Yeah you did. Back; the way you used it is just an empty word which blocks out your real feelings to others You see, when you said "I want her back" and then said "She would never want you" the fact that you didn't say back after the last part of your sentence means that you want her to want you, and for you to want her to want you means that you like her." Paris explained

"What?" Danny said not understanding a word she said

"To put it simply, you did say it you just didn't know you did." Paris said simplifying it

"Where did you learn that?" Danny asked

"Jazz." Paris said bluntly as she started to pull him

"Oh yeah, what were you going tell me?" Asked Danny remembering what she had said

"That Sam likes you!" Paris said smiling

"What!" Danny asked almost tripping

"You ask too many questions. It's obvious really. It's not like there weren't any hints." She said with a smile getting bigger

"Where are we going?" Danny asked noticing that they had left the building

"We're going to your house." She said pulling him faster

"What? Why?" Danny asked

"We have to prepare and I have to fill you in." Paris said starting to run

"For what?" Danny asked

"Prepare for your confession." She said smiling with a slight blush

"Confession? I didn't say anything about a confession." Danny said blushing

"I know but you're going to confess any way." Paris said not caring if he said it or not

"Right?" Paris asked slightly threateningly

"Do I have a choice?" Danny asked

Suddenly Paris stopped. "You do like her right?"

"Well yeah but what if…" Danny said being cut off

"There are no buts." Paris said running again

"We're here." Paris said going in with Danny by the hand running to his room

"Okay, let's hear it." Paris said sitting on his bed

"Hear what?" Danny asked

"How you're going to confess." She said patiently

"I don't know how to confess." Danny admitted

"You don't know how?" Paris asked in pure shock

"No, not really." Danny said plainly

Paris then sighed deeply.

"I guess I have to teach you before tomorrow." Paris said

"Why tomorrow?" Danny asked

"Do you know how many times you have a chance to confess in the perfect moment? Sam almost had to confess when you were about to face an uncertain death. You don't know when you'll meet a ghost who is to strong for you to beat so you should let her know as soon as possible and her party's the perfect place to do it." Paris explained

"Oh." Danny said understanding

**15 Minutes Later**

"Umm… Danny?" Paris asked

"Yeah?" Danny asked wondering what she wanted

"What this?" She said with a bit of a smirk

"What's what?" Danny asked

"I'll read some of it and see if you remember." Paris Said smirk getting bigger

"**LOVE**

Love is being able to find that special person that you can stick with. It is something that you feel when you can make that person smile. When you are in love you feel happy knowing you have the ability to fix that persons problem even though you could be the main problem. When you see the slightest sign of a tear you fall apart and your mind starts to race with thoughts. When you are apart from them for you start to notice things about them you never knew which he never knew noticed before attracts you even more which means the longer their gone the more you have to miss. When you are in love people tend to jump to conclusions about things for which they nothing about, but they have a good reason. The way I see it is they want to protect that person from any one who may hurt them, but in the process they may hurt anyway. That's when you things would hate to do to make them feel better." Paris finished

Danny was so shocked he couldn't move or speak to stop her from embarrassing him further.

"So what this means is that this is more than a crush. You love Sam. And you started this a while ago, so you've loved her for a while now." Paris said evilly "This makes it interesting."

**Next Night **

_I wonder where Paris is. She's supposed to be here_.Sam thought

"Ms. Manson, would you like to get the festivities started?" one of Sam's maids asked

"I'm ready. Tell Dumpty Humpty to introduce me. Please." Sam said politely

The woman walked away to tell the band to get started.

_I guess it's time to get started._ Sam thought going to her assigned spot waiting for her cue.

**On Stage**

Dumpty Humpty had made their grand entrance onto the stage by using their usual method; a giant egg.

While they performed their first song, Sam had waited patiently.

After finishing, the moment arrived.

The lead singer then moved into the center of the stage and started.

"Hey everybody! Are you ready to party?" She yelled into the microphone she was holding.

The huge crowd yelled a loud "Yeah!"

"Good, but first we need to introduce the great woman of the hour. My cousin, Sam Manson."

Suddenly a circle shaped piece of the stage which the lead stood on started to rise. As it rose it let out a purple mist.

When it finished raising you could see Sam sitting on a huge throne like chair.

Sam got up and with a grin she waved to everyone there.

The lead singer who was on top of the risen platform did a flip and landed next to Sam.

You see, Sam's Family were natural athletes.

"Thanks for coming to my party. Now Let's Get Started." Sam yelled

Sam then sat back in the throne as it went back into the stage. Three seconds later a door in the front of the stage opened and out came Sam in her new dress.

The dress she was wearing was a black spaghetti strap black shirt which stopped before her belly button. The skirt she wore was a bright purple and breezy. Around her elbow areas was a band which held up a bright purple cloth which would move with her arms. They were very, very lose. Instead of her regular combat boot she wore high heeled black boots. Her hair was down and had a curl at the tips.

As Sam walked she heard complements about her dress and her party. She even heard a few whistles.

"Hey Tucker!" Sam yelled when she saw her friend

"Nice Party!" Tucker yelled over the music

"I know." I yelled

"So where's your date?" Tucker asked

"Don't have one." I answered

"Really! Well mine's is great. Thanks Sam." Tucker yelled thank for getting his date

"You're welcome. Oh, and have you seen Paris?" Sam asked concerned

"No. Sorry." Tucker apologized

"Okay. Bye." I yelled to my friend whom started to dance with his date again.

Sam then told her maid that she was leaving the party for a bit.

The maid said "okay" and went to tell the others.

Sam then went to one of the quieter parts of the park.

She then climbed one of the trees and then looked at the full moon.

"I wonder what Danny is doing?" Sam asked aloud to herself not being able to think of anything else

"Danny!" Sam said out loud when she felt a sudden chill

"Sam." Danny said appearing right in Sam's face

"Ah, Shit!" Sam said losing her balance on her branch

Danny then caught her as she almost hit the ground

"Danny, what's wrong with you? Appearing like that." Sam yelled at him while hissing

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you on your birthday." Danny said with a sheepish grin

"W-well I don't want to see you remember you couldn't stand me." Sam stuttered while snapping

"Man, can you hold a grudge?" Danny said with a smile

"What do you want?" Sam asked getting tired of the conversation

"Well it is your birthday right?" Danny asked already knowing the answer

"It's Paulina's birthday too. Go to her party. I'm sure she'd love to see you." Sam said drooling with sarcasm as she started to walk away

"Sam, wait." Danny said grabbing her hand

"Let me go!" Sam demanded

"I can't." Danny said

"And why not?" Sam said sneering

"I let you go before and now that I have a chance to get you back I don't ever want to let go." Danny said suddenly sounding desperate

Suddenly Sam fell to her knees.

"What?" Sam said sadly

"I want that ring I gave you." Danny said smoothly

"What!" Sam asked not believe what she said

"The ring." Danny said with slight irritancy

"Fine, here. Now leave me alone." Sam said getting the ring from her purse and throwing at Danny

Sam then got out of the desperate position she was in and sat against the tree she had fallen off of.

For some reason she had began to cry.

Maybe it was the fact that she had given back the only thing she had of Danny's. She should have known he would want it back and once he had it back she could never see him again. I mean it's not like she had anything of his. The thing is being the rich person she was she could have what ever she wanted at a snap of her fingers except for one thing which she wanted the most for the longest.

"Sam?" Danny said trying to get her attention

"What." Snapped Sam

"Can I show you something?" Danny asked

"What?" Sam said looking up to the untransformed

"My dad was the one who gave me this ring." Danny said letting her hold the ring

"Yeah?" Sam asked not catching the point

"Look at the initials." Danny told her

"I already saw them. W.E.S. right?"

"W.E.S.? From where I'm standing it says something else," Danny said

"Huh?" Sam said looking at the ring again

Sam gasped

_Sam._

"My dad gave me that ring when I liked Valley. I think he thought that I liked you more than a friend." Danny explained

_Friend_;that word had haunted Sam for a while now.

"I can understand why too. I mean, you are the only girl who accepted the whole me. Not just one side." Danny said

"When my dad gave me the ring I never saw you like that." Danny said

"Oh." Sam said sadly

"Then it hit me. A lot of people saw what I didn't see. They saw you getting the short end of the stick all the time. I can't say that you took it well but I think that you only had my back." Danny said sitting next to her

Sam then started to get up.

"What do you want from me? I don't have anything that you like about me. You're a halfa because of me. You have popularity what so ever and all because of me. Why do you hang around me?" Sam yelled

"You always think of others when I only think of myself. That's why I love you." Danny answered plainly

"What?" Sam said confused and shocked

"I love you." Danny said looking down

"Why?" Sam said confused at his words

"Why not?" Danny said getting up to stand face to face with Sam

Danny then held Sam's chin up so that they were eye to eye.

"You are the only one who accepted both sides of me. You always think of others when I only think of myself. You are the only one who would stick by me when the rough times got thick. You understand me and the life I live. You stick by me when my faults hurt you sometimes. If all of the gold digging, sluts, cowards, and selfish people disappear you'll be still be here holding me." Danny explained

Then both leaned in and kissed.

It was a passionate kiss which Danny and Sam were so caught up in that they didn't notice that Danny had transformed again.

Danny's powers took over him as the rose higher in the air. Danny's powers only took him up a few feet though.

**Now Picture This**

Danny and Sam are floating in the air

In the background is a full moon and stars.

They were basking in the moon light.

There was a small breeze which caused Sam's hair and dress to flutter lightly in the air.

Since both were wearing dark colors the moon only outlined their figures.

They looked like a dark angels.

Slowly both of them broke the passionate kiss.

"I love you too." Sam said tenderly

Sam then put her head on his chest as they went back down to earth.

**Picturing over**

Danny then heard some rustling in the nearby bush. Danny then threw a rock into it to see what was in there.

"Owwwwwwww." Danny and Sam heard from the bushes

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh." They both heard from the same bush.

"Paris?" Sam said in wonder

"Tucker?" Danny said in wonder

"In the flesh." Paris said happily popping up from behind the bush

"Did you have to throw so hard?" Tucker said rubbing the top of his head as he slowly rose up.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked the too

The question is what are **you** two doing here?" Tucker asked with a smirk

"You didn't think I would coach someone and not go to the competition, did you? What kind of friend would I be? Plus I get a piece of the profit from all this." Paris said rubbing her hand together

"At least you wouldn't be a nosy person." Danny smirked

"What competition?" Sam said wondering what Paris was talking about

"Nothing really." Danny said rubbing the back of his head and looking away from Sam

"Okay, since you don't want to answer that, then what profit for what?" Sam asked with a knowing look

"Gotta go." Tucker said running away quickly

"You don't think…?" Sam asked facing Danny

"No do you…?" Danny asked looking at Sam

Both went pale.

"Oh my god! Tucker get back here." Both of them yelled. Both of them then started to run after Tucker knowing he had recorded the love confession with his PDA.

"Your just gonna leave me here?" Paris yelled being left behind

Paris then started to run after the group who ran back into the party.

"Miss! We were wondering where you were. We needed you to start the finale." Said one of Sam's maid catching her

"Oh, okay. Um, I was wondering If I could make an adjustment though?" Sam asked following her maid

"Sure, just hurry." The maid said worriedly

Danny Tucker and Sam lost each other in the huge crowd.

It took Danny a while but he found Tucker.

"It's no use. Everything is already on the internet!" Tucker said

"They'll know my secret, stupid!" Danny yelled

"I made it look like special effects, Danny. Do you think I'm that careless?" Tucker asked slightly offended

"Oh man.Tuck, why are you so horrible?" Danny said scratching his head in annoyance

"I'm not that bad. You know, now that I think about it where's Sam?" Tucker asked

"I don't know." I replied noticed

"Is there a Danny Fenton out there?" Danny heard from the stage.

Danny then looked at the stage to see Humpty Dumpty and Sam.

"Hey Danny, come on!" Sam taking the microphone yelled from the stage

"Oh, okay." Danny said running toward the stage.

Once Danny got to the stage the curtains were closed.

Sam had told him to stand in one specific spot.

"Now hold me." Sam instructed

"What!" Danny asked in surprise

"Trust me okay?" Sam asked with a smile

"Okay." Danny said holding her close

"Okay now!" Sam lifted her head and yelled

**AND NOW THE GRAND FANALE OF TH GRAND FANALE**

Suddenly the curtains started to open and the whole Party saw Sam and Danny holding each other.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The girls all screamed

Suddenly the part of the stage that had rose before started to rise again; this time with Danny and Sam on it and this time with Paris in the chair. Paris then went to the microphone.

"Introducing Amity Park's newest and most obvious couple; Danny and Sam." Paris said Paris then turned her head up at the two and winked at Danny

Cheers were heard all over the place. Cheering because Danny and Sam finally got together.

**_Narrator/ Author Talking:_**

It was like Paris (who is the character representing me) said; the most obvious couple in Amity Park had finally gotten together. Paulina was all alone at her party because most of her so called friends were all trying to get into Sam's party; it was the party of the year. Everyone who mattered; Sam, Danny, Paris, Tucker and a few others; were happy at the time so to me it was a happy ending.

It was a great ending of a chapter, and a new beginning of a romance.

Just like the ending of the movie;

**Anastasia.**

_**FIN. **_

**+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+SD+DS+ **

I had fun on this story and I hope that you liked it. Sadly this is **probably** the** last official **chapter. But here's some good news tonight is my premiere night.

Review

Please and Thank-you

**Quiz**

How many girls are in Danny's school?


End file.
